


A Perfect World

by SansFangirl4life



Series: Poets and Skeletons [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farmtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), But Not Much, Fluff, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale Sans/Farmtale Sans, M/M, Saejun is a sweetie, Trap mentioned, rottencrop - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Saejun and Axe have been getting along alright in this new world....and for them both that's enough.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Poets and Skeletons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553599
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skerb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skerb/gifts).



> Voila, my first RottenCrop! I decided to gift this to skerb, who has been working hard on a lovely Rottencrop story, First and Seconds! Please go check that out and enjoy! :3 Anywhoo I hope y'all enjoy this too!

A Perfect World 

Saejun wasn't exactly looking for romance when an issue with Sans's machine sucked many of them from their home timelines. And to be fair he still wasn't....at least not in a traditional way. He stretched as the sun peeked over the large hills surrounding his home. He liked watching it. It reminded him of how fortunate he was over some of the others that came here. "Well....better get started, eh?" He turned the creaky knobs of his shower and began pulling out his clothes for the day. "Hope he's doin' alrigh'...."

Once the water was warm enough he climbed in and let out a soft sigh. The water felt good on his bones, soothing early morning aches and helping to clear his head up. Of course, his mind wandered to Axe. When Axe and his brother Trap had arrived they had both been in a state of shock. Neither one was very responsive so Saejun offered to take them both in. Once they finally came around Saejun had told them they could stay so long as they worked and helped with his large farm.

That deal had been over two years ago and life had fallen into a nice, steady rhythm. Trap and Pilsu were on field duty today leaving Saejun with the orchard and Axe with the animals. He dried off and slipped on some overalls and his boots. Heading to the kitchen he was mildly surprised to see Axe already awake and cooking. "Mmm, smells purdy good there. What'cha makin'?" He startled the much larger skeleton, reaching out to steady him as he teetered back slightly. "Whoa now. Relax Axe, it's just me." He smiled reassuringly.

"Saejun.....don't do that...." Axe grumbled, moving back to the skillet. "...Makin' pancakes."

"Sounds great. Mind if I try some?"

"....Mmmph..."

"C'mon Axe, indulge me." Axe huffed and shrugged him off making the smaller skeleton chuckle. "No need to be embarrassed." He snatched a few pancakes and put butter on them. "Mmm they look good Axe."

"S-Shove it haybale."

"Ready for a romp anytime." He smirked and winked. He warmed the syrup up and spread it along his breakfast and took a bite. "Mmmm ya always get 'em just righ' Axe." Axe's large red eye followed him slowly, the larger skeleton grumbling under his breath. Compared to Saejun, Axe was massive. His large, hunched over figure made the farmer's soul go out to his house guest. Having Axe and his brother stay with them had been rocky at first. Saejun had to clean out the small guesthouse out in his yard to make sure he had room for the two brothers. "Axe, ya doin' alright today?"

"Mmhmm..." He mumbled with a mouthful of food. Saejun had learned great patience with the monster. Though he loved teasing him, he knew which buttons to push and which to leave well enough alone. "Glad....you like it...."

"Of course. Yer a fantastic cook yanno. Yer bro too."

"...."

"...Sorry if it bugs ya."

"No.....fine." Watching Axe struggle with words at times made Saejun's soul hurt even more and he wished that his magic grown food could help with his gaping wound. Though Axe had told him several times not to worry about, he couldn't help it: it was in his nature to care. The two ate in peaceful silence and when they finished Saejun scooped the dishes up. "H-Hey-!"

"Ya cooked, I clean." Saejun chuckled. "S'only fair, don't ya reckon?" Axe grunted and Saejun couldn't stop himself from still teasing. He went to move away only for the larger skeleton to appear before him. He bumped into him and almost lost the plates to the floor if it weren't for him catching them with magic. "Oi now, ya-"

"....Missed some...."

"Hmm? Whaddya-" He felt a long, warm tongue move across his left cheek and his brain seemed to short circuit. "U-uhhh....uh uhm...."

"Heh heh....gotcha....for once." Axe had this big, shit eating grin on his face as he grabbed Saejun's hat and pulled it down in front of his eyes. The farmer blush grew and his cheeks heated up. "Gonna head out." Saejun remained still as Axe simply shuffled passed him.

 _Bet he's pleased as punch...._ He thought and huffed a bit. _Alrighty, you can 'ave this one..._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe sat down under the shade of a large tree, taking a small sip of lemonade. _This is always so good....it's so damn hot out here...._ He sighed as he watched the sheep graze out in the pasture, enjoying the sun shining on the grass. "Mmm....good..." He enjoyed the warmth in small quantities of course, but anything is better than where he and his brother had come from. He closed his eyes and shuddered.

Simply trying to recall their underground made the crack in his skull ache, He reached up and tugged at his socket, then moved to the crack when the pain wasn't enough to soothe his festering, blurry memories. _If Saejun saw me, he'd get upset at me..._ He hated his injury, hated how his brother could barely eat without feeling pain, hated how hard it was for him to speak what was on his mind.

But more than all of that, he hated his own feelings. He was always confused about Saejun's kindness....and now that confusion has shed light on even more feelings. He felt warm whenever Saejun touched him, and dare he say he even felt shy at times. Him, the butcher of Snowdin Woods, shy! He was beyond annoyed and confused. He grumbled as he stood up, kicking at a nearby pebble. _This is just great..._

"AH, THERE YOU ARE!" Axe flinched slightly at Pilsu's loud voice. Pilsu was Seajun's brother and was usually far better with the animals than he was. "I HAVE BEEN LOOKIN' FOR YA. HOW ARE THE ANIMALS?"

"Doing.......fine...." He coughed a bit, scowling at the taller brother slightly. "Pilsu......Lady is...."

"IS SHE CLOSE?" Axe nodded and he sighed. "VERY WELL. PLEASE COME WITH ME."

"Wh......why?"

"TO ASSIST ME OF COURSE! HELPING ANIMALS GIVE BIRTH IS NOT EASY AND YA LOOK LIKE YA NEED TO TAKE YER MIND OFF OF THINGS!" Axe frowned as Pilsu marched into the field, readjusting his straw hat as the summer wind blew gently by. "AH HA! WE ARE IN TIME!" Axe blinked as he heard pained bleating. There was a large, black wooled sheep laying on her side, panting and crying out as its swollen belly rose and fell. Pilsu knelt behind her, then pointed to Axe. "HOLD ONTO 'ER 'EAD YEAH? SHE WILL STRUGGLE, BUT BEYOND THAT SHE WILL MAKE NO FUSS." Axe looked between Pilsu and Lady, frowning.

 _He's trusting me not to kill her...._ He carefully knelt down and held onto the sheep, her throat moving with each breath. He could feel the heat of her head in his bony fingers, his red eye shrinking ever so slightly as the scent of blood began to fill his senses. _No....No I....I mustn't.....I...I-_

"AXE...NO. SANS." Axe blinked and turned to Pilsu, currently covered in blood. "YOU ARE ALRIGHT. BOTH MY BROTHER AND I BELIEVE IN YA." Axe took a few shaky breaths and nodded. "WE ARE ALMOST DONE. IT IS ALMOST-" At this point Axe tuned him out, trying instead to focus on Lady.

_Her eyes....she's clearly terrified, but of what? Of me? Her baby? Or....just he pain of birth?_

"AND HERE HE IS!" Axe looked over to see a tiny black lamb, white spotted on his nose and one over his eye. Pilsu worked on cleaning the baby up as Axe pet Lady gently.

"There....there......over....ok...." He said slowly as he continued to pet her. Axe watched as the baby was placed next to his mother, falling asleep swiftly. "Baby....it is....healthy?"

"YES! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR HELP."

"But I-"

"DID JUS' FINE." Pilsu smiled at him. "MY BROTHER WOULD BE PROUD OF YOU, YANNO." Axe blushed a bit at the thought of Saejun's beaming smile and he pulled his hood up. "HEH HEH, I KNEW IT. YER TWITTER PATTED WITH 'IM!"

"Tw....tw.....what?"

"YA LIKE 'IM DON'T YA?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axe wandered around outside, sighing as Pilsu's words echoed in his head for the umpteenth time. _Do....Do I really like him?_ He closed his eyes and let out a long, tired sigh. _I mean......I dunno. And....and do I even have the right?_ Axe felt confused as the taller farmhand's words made his Soul beat slightly harder behind his ribs. He enjoyed teasing the farm hand to no end, but he always thought it was just that: teasing. He never saw anything further in his own actions, but maybe his Soul knew better than his head did. _After everything I have done...would...would he even think of feeling the same? Stars this is so-_

_**Baby, I've been feeling a bit on edge** _

_**Lately, I've been careless at making bets** _

_**Living in a world where it's always Monday** _

_**One AM and dark, and it's always pouring** _

_**Where you can feel the weight of a new day rising** _

_**By the neon furies of advertising** _

Axe blinked as he heard a soft voice, the gentle sounds of an old guitar and crackling of a fire. He turned a corner and saw Saejun sitting by the fire pit, large warm fire flickering in the darkness. He had his back to him, strumming gently on an old beat up guitar Axe had seen a few times leaning against the living room wall.

 _He sounds so nice....soothing....._ He moved closer and Saejun turned his head. He wore a lazy, carefree smile as he tilted his head, gesturing for Axe to join him.

"You.....sure?"

" 'Course I am. Go on ahead and make yerself comfortable alrigh'?" Axe nodded and sat a bit further away, drawing his knees up to his ribs. "Heh, ya don' gotta be so far from me yanno."

"I......fine."

"Nah don' be thattaway." Axe blinked as Saejun moved and sat next to him, his smile not once leaving his face. " 'Sides it's gettin' cooler out and the fire is best wit' company, don't ya agree?" Axe frowned, feeling both uncomfortable and yet grateful for the closeness all at once. 

_It's like my damn soul can't make up it's mind!_

"Mind if I continue?"

"S....sure...." Saejun chuckled and slowly continued to play.

_**Baby, I can see through their idle threats** _

_**So easy, I can walk through their bayonets** _

_**But even still I can stumble and fall** _

_**And every step I miss, it still takes its toll** _

_**Even if I wise up there's always a price** _

_**Serenity betrays and troubles arise** _

Axe frown slightly at the words, recalling when they first arrived here. The stares he got, the rude comments and sometimes even stones being thrown at Saejun for caring for him and his brother. Things had been far from easy for them all, but they had been pulling through.

**_But baby, they're not here to stay_ **

Axe blinked at that and turned to look at Saejun. The farmer had his eyes closed as he continued to play, a serene expression overtaking his features as he strummed along.

_**So hey, hey, hey** _

_**Hush, don't be crying now, hear** _

_**'Cause any day fortune may wander down, dear** _

_**And we can see a world that is milk and honey** _

_**The tapestry of life as a beautiful journey** _

_**There's always a promise of a silver lining** _

_**There's that elation of perfect timing** _

_**In a perfect world** _

_A perfect world....._ Axe looked away as his hand found its way to gently settle on Saejun's knee. _There's no such thing....and yet..._ "Sounds....wonderful...."

"Don' it though?" Saejun chuckled as he set his guitar down. "I like to think that for everyone out there....there's a perfect world for them......" He leaned against Axe's shoulder, smiling softly as his eyes drooped a bit. "Mmm....bet'cha can't guess what mine is like...."

"......Warm......quiet......" Axe glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah.....like righ' now...." Saejun sighed softly. Axe felt heat hit his cheek bones as Saejun looked up at him. "Pilsu gave me an earful yanno....for goin' so slow." He took Axe's hand in his and smiled at him. "But I don' wanna rush anythin'. This....this righ' 'ere is alrigh'....." Axe gripped back slowly.

"...Sae....jun...." Axe blushed slightly, smiling ever so slightly. "I.....I like.......you...."

"Mmmhmm....same 'ere. But we ain't rushin'." Saejun leaned heavily against Axe. "Righ' now....this is perfect."

 _Perfect...._ Axe looked up at the starry sky as the skeleton next to him slowly fell asleep. _....This moment right now....is my perfect world...._

**Author's Note:**

> The song is In A Perfect World by Poets of the Fall! Seriously thnx Skerb for being such a great author ^w^/ I'd been sitting on this for sometime and I'm happy it's out! I'll admit the ending feels a bit rushed, but if anyone is interested in me doing more with this ship I will! 
> 
> The reason I chose this song was because I always pictured Saejun strumming on a guitar to Axe with this song. <3


End file.
